


The Son of Hades

by TheDarknessIsRisingInside



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessIsRisingInside/pseuds/TheDarknessIsRisingInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's life was going downhill. The boy he loved was with another. Then, one day he got a request from a certain goddess. To complicate things even more his supposed best friend takes the most precious thing from him the day before he leaves. When the goddess arrives again to take him to this mysterious world of wizards and witches he falls for the boy he is supposed to protect. When things seem to be looking good the seven come to Hogwarts as well. Nico's life is just lovely, isn't it? Watch as friendships turn into something more in this story. See how Nico's life is turned in many directions just to settle itself. Set in the Order of the Phoenix. Post-The Second Giant War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series nor the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Harry Potter series. Rick Riordan and J.K.Rowling do.

Nico's Pov

 

I was having a normal day, well as normal as a day a son of Hades can have. Yes, I am a son of Hades. Get over it. What you think I'm going to attack you? Whatever. Anyways, I was just strolling through the camp woods when a blinding flash of light surrounded me. I closed me eyes. When I opened them I was in front of my father's throne. I quickly bowed. "My lord." I heard feminine laughter.  
"Really Hades. "My Lord." You've really out done yourself." I looked up surprised. I saw Hecate standing their next to my father's throne. How I missed a 20 foot women? I have no idea, but I knew enough about gods and goddesses to know what happens if you anger them.  
I quickly bowed to her. "Lady Hecate."  
She laughed and said, "Rise boy. We have important matters to discuss." I rose to my feet and asked her what was their to discuss.  
"Do you know of a man named Tom Riddle?" I scowled. That bastered had paper work piling up in the Underworld. He was a mass murderer and had lots of people coming into the Underworld. Sure more people coming into the Underworld is a good thing since it increases the power of my father, which in result made me more powerful too, but it still created a shit load of paper work that I did not want to keep helping with. It was fucking boring. I'd rather listen to Jason ranting about how I should tell Percy about my feelings for him (long story). And that was saying something.  
"Yes." I replied.  
She smiled. "Good that saves a lot of explaining and time." I was confused.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why would you have to explain something to me?" She looked surprised at my submissiveness. Suddenly i had a very explicit image of Percy taking me from behind. Him panting and thrusting wildly in and out of me. The tightness In the pit of my stomach as i came. Hecate looked at me strangely. Why is she looking at me like that? Suddenly I remembered that gods and goddesses could read minds. I swore under my breath. Damn it Nico! Nice going. I snuck a look at my father. He looked amused. I looked back at Hecate who was looking at something with a raised eyebrow. I followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. I swore once again. Way to go Nico! Because everyone gets a boner for no reason.  
She laughed and said, "He really is your son Hades!" My father narrowed his eyes at her yet still managed to look amused.  
"What are you implying?" She continued laughing for a few more minutes.  
After she finally calmed down, she said, "He has such dirty thoughts. Not to mention the fact that he acts like a sex craved teenager!" My dad tried to look angry, but ended up laughing with her. I flushed a vibrant red.  
As soon as they stopped laughing he said, "I am a teenager."  
Hecate grinned and said, "Ohh. He has sass too. Anyways, lets get back on topic. I need you to go on a mission for me."  
I was dumbfounded. "Me? Go on a quest? Couldn't you get one of the seven to do it?"  
Her smile faded. "Yes. I could, but where's the fun in that? And you never get the chance to prove yourself. You are a very powerful demigod Nico. You should be able to have a chance to do something important."  
I smiled at her. "Now. There is something no one has ever been told. Well some demigods know about it such as Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Nevile Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Dean Thomas. There is another partheon besides the Greeks and Romans. There are wizards.-"  
"Wait." I interupted. "You mean to tell me their are a whole bunch of stick wielding people and we never heard about them besides a handful of demigods?"  
Hecate smiled. "Yes. There are a bunch of stick wielding people as you put it. They are my descendents. Long ago I had children and they had children and so on, but some where along that line some of my children's children invented a school called Hogwarts-" She was once again interrupted as I burst out laughing.  
"They made a school named after a pig infection!" I choked out.  
Hecate sighed impatiently. "Yes they invented a school named after a pig infection. Now can we please get on with this? I have things to do you know."  
After about a minute I composed myself. "Please continue."  
She sighed again, but smiled slightly. "As I was saying they ventd a school and split it into four houses. Hufflepuff, for the kind and friendly, Gryffindor, for the brave and daring, Ravenclaw, for the wise, and lastly Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious. They all lived in harmony until Slytherin became a very dark and selfish man. He thought that only those of he purest blood should attend Hogwarts. Gryffindor disagreed and they often fought until one day Salazar left. For generations to come many wizards and witches came to Hogwarts. Some were mortals blessed by me. Some were my children. Others were fully wizards or witches, pure bloods. There are many types of groups of wizards and witches. Pure blood, half blood, muggle born, or my children. There was one wizard who went very bad and dark. His name was Tom Riddle. You know his history. Well one night he broke into the house of two wizards in Elysium by the names of Lily and James Potter. They had a son named Harry who watched as Voldemort, his new name, his former name was Tom Riddle-"  
Here I had to bite my lip so I didn't laugh.  
Hecate surveyed me for a second before continuing. "Murdered his mother who sacrificed herself for him. I doing so she activated a protection spell around him. When Voldemort went to kill the child his killing curse rebounded on himself and he became nothing, but a skeleton like form except with flesh and made Harry a horecrux. Now. Your job is to locate the other horecruxes and destroy them as well as protect Harry. I have already contacted the headmaster and he has accepted you into Hogwarts, but you must go to their headquarters for the order of the phoenix. Then you have to get your school stuff. Here is your list." I stared her for a moment then took the list she handed me. "Oh. By the way, do not tell anyone where you are going. Tell them you are going on a trip to England for your father."  
I stared at her and said, "Hazel won't buy it. She can tell when I lie."  
"Then tell her your father said it is classified information."  
I sighed. "Okay."  
She smiled brightly. "Now off you go!" The bright like shined around me and I found myself back in my cabin. At that moment Jason came in.  
When he saw me he smiled. "So you decided to stay."  
I glared at him then shook my head. "I have a mission from my father." I began gathering my clothes and packing them.  
"What?! You can't go! Everyone will miss you!"  
I scoffed without turning around. "Really? Who is going to miss the creepy son of Hades?" "Are you kidding me! Hazel will miss you! I will miss you! Percy-"  
I spun around. "Leave Percy out of this!" I hissed.  
He shook his head defiantly. "No. It is true. He is worried about you you know."  
I glared daggers at him. "I don't give a fuck! Get out before I hurt you!" I roared. Just then all of the seven appeared in the Hades cabin.  
"What is going on here?" Percy asked.  
I turned around and continued packing. "Nothing." I snarled venomously. Someone put their hand over mine. I jerked my hand away from it and spun around ready to curse someone out when I saw Hazel with a hurt expression on her face.  
I sighed. "I'm sorry." I muttered.  
She looked at me with sad eyes. "You are leaving. Aren't you?"  
"I have to."  
A tear rolled down her face. "Why?" Her voice cracked and she started crying. My eyes widened and I quickly took her in my arms and held her.  
She sobbed into me and whispered, "Why? I want you to stay. You are my big brother and I love you. I know I could never replace Bianca, but please let me in."  
I felt tears gather in my eyes and willed myself not to cry. "I never said you had to be like Bianca. I just have to go on a mission for Lady Hecate." I whispered so only she could hear me.  
Her hold on me tightened and she whispered, "You aren't supposed to tell anyone, are you?"  
"No, but I can't leave you in the dark like that. I love you too Haze."  
She laughed softly and whispered, "Be safe."  
I smiled slightly. "Aren't I always?" She laughed and punched me slightly while I wiped away her tears. "I'll IM you when I can."  
She nodded and helped me pack.  
Jason's shocked voice filled the cabin. "You're letting him leave?!"  
Hazel smiled at him and said, "He is a big boy. He can handle himself." The rest of the seven looked dumbfounded.  
I smiled slightly at her and said, "Don't worry I leave in the morning."  
She smiled. "Well lets make the best of it! Makeover!" I looked at her horrified, but she smiled evilly with Piper. Then they dragged me kicking and screaming out of the cabin laughing all the while.


	2. I Get A Makeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm giving credit where credit is due. The idea of Drew cursing Nico comes from Short Skirts by CrossGeneration. I just change some things about it. Check the story out and the author. They're both great. To show further gratitude, this chapter and the next is dedicated to CrossGeneration.

As they dragged me through camp, people stopped and stared. Some laughed and others looked scared as if they expected me to murder someone. Pshh. Idiots. Soon a horrible sight came into view. The Aphrodite cabin.

My swearing increased and I began slipping into Italian. "No! Aiuto!" (No! Help!) "You have ten seconds to fucking let me go." He growled out. Instead of them letting him go and getting scared they laughed.

"No way Neeks we can't pass up the opportunity to get you a makeover!"

Before he new it they were in front of the cabin and knocking on the door. He redoubled his efforts of trying to get away, but those girls were strong! The door opened and a girl, I think her name was Lacy looked at us and laughed.

"What are you guys doing?"

Hazel and Piper grinned at each other and said in unison, "He is getting a makeover!"

At the word makeover she pulled us into the cabin while Piper announced that I was getting a makeover. A whole bunch of deafening squeals echoed around the cabin. I would never admit this aloud, but in all of my life I had never been so scared as I was now. I was at the mercy of a bunch of makeup crazed girl and boys. All of a sudden I was pushed into a chair. I tried to shadow travel away, but before I could Piper charmspoke me.

"Relax and let us give you a makeover." I felt like I should comply with her and began relaxing.

She grinned and said, "He's all yours."

Suddenly I was attacked by all types of makeup. Afterwards they undressed me. I felt very violated. They ogled me for a bit then started picking out clothes and making me put them on. After a few hours they finally decided on an outfit. It was very tight white skinny jeans, an even tighter black sheer shirt, and combat boots. I stared at them.

"I am not putting that on." They laughed.

I glared at them. "What is so funny?" Drew came forward.

"Well if you don't put them on you will have to walk around naked." I snorted.

"I could just shadow travel to my cabin." She smiled.

"Told you he'd say that." A boy came over and handed her $10.

She looked back at me and said, "You really think so?" I nodded.

She smirked and I felt something cold on my chest. I looked down and saw I had a necklace on with the symbol of Aphrodite on it. I looked up and saw them all looking satisfied. I tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. I looked at them.

"What is this?"

"A necklace duh." Courtesy of Drew.

"No shit Sherlock. Don't you think I know that?" She tutted.

"Now now Nico. That isn't very nice is it?" I snarled.

"The fuck with nice. Get this shit off of me!" She shook her head and they smiled at each other.

"Now. We can't let you go knowing you got away with insulting a child of Aphrodite. Can we?" Her siblings agreed with her while my anger grew. I tried to lunge at her, but a couple of the boys held me back.

She smiled wickedly. "It's time you learned a lesson to not insult a child of Aphrodite. Change of plans. You won't be wearing this outfit." I sighed in relief.

Her smile widened. "You'll be wearing this."

She snapped her fingers and I felt naked. I looked down and saw I was wearing a tight black mini skirt and a even tighter black shirt and black high heels. I screamed. The cabin door burst open and they quickly let me go. The seven stood there staring at me. Percy was the first to break the silence.

"Looking great Neeks."

I glared at him, but on the inside my thoughts were else where.

_I had another mental image of Percy taking me from behind in front of everyone. He thrust into me whispering sweat nothings and thrusting viciously into me. He was very sweet yet gentle at the same time._

I was quickly snapped back into reality by sniggering. I looked around and say the Aphrodite kids looking down. Not again! I flushed red as I looked up again and saw the seven looking confused except Jason who had a strange look on his face. I shrugged it off and tried to take the outfit off. It wouldn't budge. I tried again, but Drew's voice stopped me.

"Oh. You can't take it off until tomorrow. It won't come off until then." I glared daggers at them then sighed.

"Might as well get used to this." And with that I strolled out of the cabin.


	3. My Best Guy Friend Has Feelings For Me

I am so embarrassed right now. How could they do this to me?! I am the son of Hades! They should show some respect! As I walk to my cabin people stop and stare. Suddenly I hear a very familiar voice.  
"Hey you! How could you wear such a disgusting outfit. You should ashamed of yourself." I turn around and see none other than Thalia Grace and the other hunters. Her eyes widen for a second before she starts laughing with the rest of the hunters.  
"Oh my gods! That outfit!" She choked out. I glared at her.  
"It is not funny to be cursed! Especially by Aphrodite children!" They continued to laugh for a bit.  
"Okay I am sorry. Why did you do to get cursed by them?" I huffed.  
"It's embarrassing." She pouted.  
"Please tell me! Plleeaassee!" I sighed once again. It seemed like I've been doing that a lot today.  
"Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh."  
"No promises there, but I'll try." I gave her dirty look before speaking.  
"I cursed Drew out." She frowned.  
"That is pretty stupid. Drew isn't even cabin leader! Now I could understand if it was Piper, but Drew? No. Not unless she charmspoke them." I nodded.  
"That seems like something Drew would do." She laughed.  
"Exactly. Now lets get you into something else."  
"That's the point. I can't take it off." She frowned.  
"Well lets get something to put over it." I pouted.  
"How come I didn't think of that?" She sniggered.  
"I always said I was the smartest one out of all the children of the big three." I snorted. "Well at least I am smarter than Percy and Jason." She cracked up laughing once again and threw an arm around my shoulders.  
"True that. I don't know how Annie puts up with him." I punched her lightly and she grinned.  
"I see someone still has the hots for a certain seaweed brain." I flushed red. You see Thalia was the only one besides Bianca who I told about my gayness and who I was in love with. So of course she teased me every chance she got, but she understood me. How she could possibly understand me? Well you see she is bisexual, but after Luke died she became fully lesbian so staying a huntress was easy for her. The only problem was seeing girls in various stages of undress and dress turned her on so she had to find ways to get that off her mind. So we invented words and said them to make us distracted from the glorious scene in front of us. I know kind of stupid right? Though it did work. Anyways, back to reality.  
"Here you go Neeks." She tossed me a extra large sweater and some jeans. I tried to put the sweater on, but I got lost in the fabric. She pulled the sweater off me.  
"So that's a big no no. Well that is all I have." I pouted and took the jeans, but they couldn't come on due to the magic around the skirt preventing it. I sighed in frustration. "Looks like I'm stuck wearing this until tomorrow." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey. At least Percy gets to see your beautiful butt." I glared at her as she cracked up laughing again.  
"It's not funny!"  
"Yes it is. You sbould of seen you face!" I glared once more, but it turned into a pout. "Gods Nico. I have no idea why Percy doesn't like you. You are so adorable!" I scowled.  
"I am not adorable!"  
"Yes you are." I turned around to see Jason standing there.  
"Jason!" Thalia yelled and ran foward. The two of them embraced each other. I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.  
When suddenly I heard someone yell, "Group hug!" Suddenly I was being squashed between two bodies. I looked up and saw Jason in front of me. I looked behind me and saw... Percy. He smiled brightly at me. I flushed bright red and buried me head in Jason's chest hoping he didn't see it.  
"Aww. Is little Nikky blushing." Damn it. He saw.  
"No!" He chuckled.  
"Whatever you say." The two bodies removed themselves from me.  
"Nico can I talk to you?" I looked toward the voice and saw Jason.  
"Sure." He left the Artemis cabin. I followed him to the Zeus cabin. I walked in and started looking around when I heard the sound of a lock clicking. I spun around and saw that Jason was shirtless.  
"What?" Suddenly, I was thrown onto a bed. Just as suddenly his lips were on mine. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me down grabbing my wrists in the process. I heard a clicking sound and looked up to see that I was handcufffed to the head board. I paniced until Jason laid a kiss on my neck. He started moving down. Kissing all over my neck until he found me sweet spot. I moaned loudly. He sat back smirking.  
"Looks like I found the jackpot." I tried to glare, but I was in the state of pleasure. He ripped my shirt off and tried to take the skirt off, but couldn't. He frowned then smirked and pulled it up instead. Underneath was a lace panty. His smirk widened. He removed them and started stroking me. I bucked my hips against his.  
"Please more." He smiled.  
"Anything for you my angel." He takes his pants off slowly and deliberately. I groaned in frustration. He just smirked at me.  
"Patients my angel. Those who wait get rewarded greatly." I glared.  
"Well hurry up!" He tutted.  
"My my. Someone is being a very rude boy. You should get punished." With that he grabbed me and began harshly jerking me. I moaned once again. After a couple seconds I felt a tugging feeling in my stomach, but then he stopped and put a finger over my slit. "Oh no you don't. You don't cum until I tell you so." I huffed in frustration. He grinned and took his boxers off revealing his throbbing cock. I stared. What the fuck. I am going to split in two if he puts that in me. He raised an eyebrow.  
"You really think so?" I stared at him in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You just said my dick would split you in half." I blushed furiously. I can't believe I just said that aloud! I need to be more careful. He smiled.  
"No need to fear. I'll take good care of you." His tounge traced the shell of my ear. I shivered.  
"Stop doing that!" He chuckled.  
"Why? You can't resist my sexiness?" I snorted.  
"Please I've seen better." The truth was I really couldn't resist him. Maybe the legend of Cupid was right. The first person you see you fall in love with. Of course I am not in love in love with him, but I have to say he is sexy. Dare I say it, possibly even sexier than Percy. I know. You can't believe it. Whatever. I was kind of sorta telling the truth when I said I was over Percy. Well I sort of did get over him and sorta moved on to someone equally sexy. I know you probably think it is disgusting. Well guess what?! You got nothing on me cause Annabeth is technically Percy's second cousin! So ha! You have nothing on me! I was brought back to reality when I felt pain in my lower half. I hissed in pain.  
"Shh. It's okay. It'll get better in a minute." I felt tears prick my eyes as he slowly pushed his massive cock into me. After what seemed like forever he was fully in. He stayed there for a minute until I felt pleasure. It was so blissful. I had to have more. I wiggled my lower half and felt even more of that blissful feeling. Jason groaned.  
"You're so tight." He slowly slid out and back in again. My wanton moans could put a whore to shame. He slowly picked up speed. His thrusts becoming harder, faster, and animalistic. Almost as if he were starved for so long and I was his food. He bit and licked and sucked my neck, nipples, and my entire body.  
"Jason!" I moaned out. The head board was slamming so hard against the wall I was surprised no one had come to check on us. Well, him. They didn't know I was in here. I was so close, but I didn't want to admit it. He didn't have my full trust. Sure we were best friends, but I knew I could never trust him after this. I came screaming his name loudly. He thrust balls deep inside of me spilling his seed deep inside of me. He collapsed on top of me both of us breathing heavily. After we caught our breathes he pulled out of me with a smirk.  
"I believe you are forgetting something." I looked at him confusd. He smiled.  
"Turn around and get on your knees." I looked at him with raised eyebrows and struggled to turn around due to the fact that I was fucking handcuffed to the headboard.  
"Can you take these handcuffs off?" He hummed.  
"I don't know. Should I?" I huffed.  
"Yes asshole." Suddenly I felt immense pain in my backside. I screamed in pain and pleasure.  
"What the fuck?!" I felt it again.  
"Watch how you talk to me bitch." I growled.  
"Who do you think you are calling a bitch!" He chuckled.  
"Fiesty aren't you?" I tried to turn my head, unsuccessfully, to glare at him. So instead I settled to giving him the finger. Once again I felt him smack my ass again. I held back a moan. I know. You think I am crazy. How can you take pleasure in being spanked?! Doesn't that hurt?! Well if you are in a situation this intimate it brings you pleasure. Back to reality. Another smack was placed on my behind.  
"Listen to me when I talk to you." I barely held back a moan with how hard he hit me this time.  
"Okay. Jason." Once again a smack was delivered to my behind, but this time I couldn't hold back the moan. When he spoke again I heard the smirk in his voice.  
"Do not call me Jason. I would perfer something much more acceptable to show your submissiveness to me. How about Master?" I snorted.  
"Master my ass." Another hit was delivered to my behind.  
"Didn't I tell you to watch your mouth?" I gatheredall my self control before responding. "Yes. Master." He kissed my lower back. I suddered.  
"Hum. I see you learned you lesson. Now. It's time for you to learn another one. Time for your punishment." I was feeling rebellious.  
"Punishment my ass. I dare you touch me." I felt two smacks to my ass and repressed a moan. He tutted.  
"My my. Aren't we be especially naughty today. You deserve... 30 hits." I repressed another moan. Oh gods my ass is going to be on fire for the rest of the day, but damn it the pain is worth the pleasure.  
I said, "Please. Your stupid spanking won't do anything."  
"Oh really?" I laughed.  
"Yup. Your spanks won't do anything." He chuckled.  
"We'll see about that. Now you get 50." He then proceeded to spank me. By the end I was begging for more.  
"Please master. More. I promise I'll be a good little bitch. Harder please. I'll do anything just give me more. Please. Feed my hungry little hole with your massive cock." He growled.  
"You are such a good bitch. I shall keep you. You're better than Piper ever was. I love you." I froze. Piper. Oh gods! They're still together! Fuck the fact that he just admitted to having feelings for me! He is cheating on his girlfriend! I don't know Piper well, but from what I heard about her when she is angry i do not want to face her rath when she finds out about this. Trust me she will. She is one of the smartest people I know besides Annabeth.  
"Jason. Stop." He growled more animalisticly.  
"Why? I have you all to myself. Not even Jackson had the guts to take you. You are my little bitch." I felt tears prick my eyes. I can't believe I just did this. Piper will be devastated when she finds out about this. If she doesn't kill me first. I started crying.  
"What? Nico are you okay?" Jason said, concerned.  
"I'm such a horrible person. How can I do this to Piper?" His eyes widened.  
"Oh gods! Piper!" He quickly uncuffed me from the head board. There was a knock on the door.  
"Jason?" Oh my gods! It was Piper!


	4. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. I hope these next chapters make up for it. Enjoy.

Jason swore. He began quickly gathering up he sheets and everything else. I stood frozen in place. Gods! How could I be so stupid as to let myself get into this situation! 

"A little help here!" Jason whisper- yelled. I quickly ran foward helping him put the sheets and clothes in the washing machine. Another knock sounded at the door. 

"Jason? I know you are in there. Thalia said she saw you go in here." We were almost done cleaning up. I punched him in the shoulder. 

"Answer her!" He gave me a death glare, but complied.

"Yes. I am in here Piper. I am just getting dressed. I just got out of the shower." I heard her sigh.

"Alright. Well hurry. I want to talk to you." We exchanged glances. 

"Alright." He said. We finished cleaning up and I quickly shadow traveled to my cabin. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Finally I can clean up. As I was washing up I felt a slight stir in my stomach. After a couple of seconds it went away. I shrugged it off. Probably something I ate. 

Piper's POV (gasp)

I was on my way to cabin one to break up with Jason. Why? Well ever since the war ended I have fallen out of love with him and into Annabeth. It was the same thing with Percy with her. We soon discovered we had feelings for each other after we went canoeing with the rest of the seven and nearly drowned. Long story and completely Percy's fault. After that we started to see each other if you get my gist. After a week or two we ended moving into more serious things. Yes that's right. Two of the camps most faithful campers cheated. Well we couldn't help it. Annabeth is just the most amazing person in the world. Percy has beeen neglecting her. Not in an abusive way, but he has not been paying her a lot of attention lately. He has been 'busy'. Funny. That's the same thing Jason tells me when I want to spend time with him. 

Flashback

I was feeling lonely so I decided to spend some time with Jason. 

"Hey Jason." He looked up and smiled slightly. 

"Hey Pipes." He said teasingly. I scowled. 

"Don't call me Pipes." I snapped. He looked a little hurt and I immediately felt bad. 

"Sorry. I am just not having the best of days." He smiled softly at me. 

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked looking concerned. I sighed.

"Yes I do. It about us." He looked confused.

"What do you mean? What about us?" I raised my eyebrows. Was he really that dense? How can he not know what the matter is?

I glared at him. "You know very well what is wrong." I hissed venomously. He backed away from me slightly. 

"I have no idea what you are going on about. Care to elaborate?" He said a bit of sarcasm in his voice. My eyes narrowed.

"Really Jason? Your a fucking idiot. Since you have no idea what I am talking about well let me show you." I gave him a conniving smike and dumped my chocolate milkshake on his head. 

"What the fuck Piper?!" He yelled. I smirked.

"That's what you get for being a douche bag. Now. Why don't you get cleaned up and we can spend some time together." He gave me a death glare. 

"I am not doing anything with you. Plus i am busy. Even if i wasn't i still wouldn't go anywhere with you know! Gods Piper your such a bitch!" With that he turned around and stormed off. (No pun intended). 

Flashback Ends

We made uo after that, but we still were a bit rocky. Although him being "busy" did give me more time with Annabeth. We were very close now. We were going to break up with our respective boyfriends today so we could be together with Reyna. They were just the best people in the world and I was glad I had them. I smiled softly. I was almost at the Zeus cabin when I heard faint moans of plessure. What was going on? I walked to the wjndow and saw Jason spanking Nico. Wtf. It looked like they were enjoying themselves. I smiled softly. This would be easier than I thought. After a couple more seconds they stopped and I heard Jason faintly mention me. Nico's eyes widened slightly. I decided to knock on the door and just get this over with. 

"Jason?" I called. I heard a rush of movement and heard their whispered comments. I chuckled quietly, amused. I decided to rile them up a but more.

"Jason? I know you're in there. Thalia said you were. Are you okay?" I nearly laughed when I heard their movements quicken.

"Yes I am in here." Jason replied. I pretend to sigh in relief. 

"Good because I need to talk to you." I heard the movements slow and eventually stop. After a few more seconds the door ooened and Jason stood there smelling like cologne. I sniffed him subtly and smelled the slightest hint of sex.

"So. What did you wnat to talk about?" He asked. I looked around.

"Can we do this inside?" He paused for a second the nodded and let me in. I looked around and saw the place looked spotless. There was no evidence of what just occured. I turned around when the door closed.

"So did you and Nico have fun?" I asked. I smirked when he chocked slightly. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I can ex-." I cut him off.

"There is no need to explain. I knew about your, Percy's, and Leo's feelings for Nico for awhile. I approve. You guys would go great together. Plus I have been doing the same thing with Annabeth and Reyna for awhile so I can't really hold this against you." I said giving him an apologetic smile. His eyes widened slightly. 

"Reyna?" He questioned. I raised my eyebrows. 

"Problem?" He shook his head.

"No. It's just Reyna? That's really surprising. Annabety was really obvious with the googly eyes you two gave each other, but there was no signs for that." I grinned.

"Reyna likes to leave people wondering." He grinned.

"You can say that again." We laughed talked for a bit. Suddenly he snapped his fingers like he just remembered something. 

"Whay about Percy?" He questioned.

"Annabeth was going to break up with him." He sighed I relief. I raised my eyebrows.

"Me, Perce, and Leo have been seeing each other. We agreed that I should get Nico first since I knew him the best " I nooded.

"That makes since." After that we continued to talk.


	5. Things Happen

Percy's Pov

I was sitting by the beach thinking about my last encounter with Jason. 

Flashback

I was slammed into the wall of my cabin. I stared wide eyed at Jason. 

"Dude! What are you doing?!" He smiled and leaned in. He kissed me. I smirked and bit his lip. He groaned. 

"You are so sexy." He said. I gave him a cheeky smile. 

"I know I am." He pulled away rolling his eyes. 

"You just ruined the mood." He pouted. I burst out laughing. His expression was priceless. He picked me up and smashed his lips on mine. The kiss quickly became heated. He traced his tongue on my lower lip asking for permission. Of course I denided. He tried to put his tongue in by force, but I stopped him again. He gave a growl of frustration. I laughed, but it quickly turned into a gasp as he palmed my hard on. 

"J-Jason." I moaned. I felt him smirk against my lips. He pressed down harder rubbing it rapidly. I let out a loud moan. He started taking my shirt off and me the same. He walked over to my bed and laid us down. I shimmied out of my pants eager to start. He chuckled. I shot him a glare and he held his hands up in surrender. I pushed him down on the bed and slowly took them off revealing that he had no underwear on. He gave me a million dollar smile. 

"What? I have to be prepared for the best." I rolled my eyes and started kissing down his chest. He groaned. I went by his erection and kissed his thigh. He shivered. I slowly kissed to his erection and put it in my mouth. I started bobbing up and down flicking my tongue out now and then. Tracing and swirling my tongue all around his deliciously large cock. He fisted my hair and tried to thrust his hips up. I held them down with my hand and continued. He let out a growl of frustration and I laughed. I then reached down and started to rub myself. My moan was muffled by the cock in my mouth.

"I-I'm so close Perce." He groaned. I shhed him. I felt my stomache clench and knew that I was close a well. I let out a loud moan and came hard. A few seconds later I felt him convulsing in my mouth and swallowed his load. I slipped out of my shirt, now sticky with my release and climbed back up the bed to lay beside him and he kissed me. I threw the covers around us and cuddled up to him. 

"You're truely amazing Perce. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too Jason."

Flashback End

After that we talked about our situation and it came out that we both liked Neeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Annabeth stood above me, a determined look on her face.

"Ithinkweshouldbreakup." She said in a rush. I blinked. Whaaaaaaat?

"What did you just say? I didn't hear you." She sighed.

"I said I think we should break up." I felt incredibly happy. I stood up and hugged her. She froze. Seemingly shocked. 

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. I felt her hug me back. After a couple more seconds we let go. 

"So I guess we can be friends?" She asked. I smiled.

"Of course! Until the end." I replied. She smiled. 

"Well I have to go now. See you later." I nodded.

"See you later." She walked away and waved before going about her business. I felt myself smile. This truely was the best day of my life.


	6. WTF

Nico's POV

 

After coming out of the shadows, I nearly collapsed. Fuck. I was really tired all of a sudden. I stumbled to my bed, feeling a sharp pain in my lower body. I barely made it before I collapsed into my bed. I then remembered that I still had my clothes on. I slowly took them off to not strain my muscles. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Damn you Jason with your big dick and handsome face and-

My thoughts were interupted by the door opening. I glanced over to it and my eyes widened. In my doorway stood Percy Jackson. My eyes widened as I realized I was butt ass naked. I tried to quickly cover myself, but nearly doubled over in pain when my ass was harshly rubbed against the bed. He quickly came in, closing the door behind him.

"Nico! Are you okay?!" He asked sounding worried. I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Quite obviously I'm not okay." I snapped. I immediately felt bad. Here he was just trying to be nice I was acting like an asshole. 

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I am just in a lot of pain right now." His eyes twinkled. 

"It's okay. You had every right to snap at me. I just barged right into here anf then started asking stupid questions. There is no need to apologize. I should be the one doing so." 

I stared at him. "How can you be so nice to me after how bad I've treated you?" I asked. 

He smiled. "Because I love you." My eyes widened. No. He didn't just say that. It was just my imagination, right? Right?! 

"Say something." He sounded desperate. I looked into his eyes and saw sincerity as well as vulnerability. He wasn't lying. 

I smiled at him. "I love you too." He smiled and leaned foward, kissing me. I kissed back. This felt amazing. He tasted like salt water. Smelt like an ocean brease. I never wanted this to end. I soon felt his tongue prodding my lips. I let him in. He ran his hands up and down my sides. It felt amazing. His tongue swirled around the inside of my mouth, making me moan. Gods it felt so good. His tongue battled with mine. He easily won dominance. He wrapped his tongue around mine making me moan once again. Sadly, we had to part for air. I laid there trying to regain my breath. He laid down next to me and with difficulty I rolled over and laid my head on his chest. 

"What do you think of Jason?" I stiffened at the sudden question. Oh gods, did he know! What will he think of me! Damn I sound like a love struck girl. 

"W-why do you ask?" Damn my stupid stutter! 

"He told me what happened between you two." 

"Look. I can explain-" He quickly cut me off. 

"No need to explain. I'm cool with it. I was wondering if you wanted to be our boyfriends." He said like he was asking about the weather. I stared at him. Did he really just ask me that?! I thought about it. What would it be like to date both of them? They were both equally amazing and nice people. Jason already proved just how great he was and Percy did as well. Should I agree to this? Fuck yes!

"Yes." I stated. He gave me a Cheshire grin. 

"Great! I can't wait to tell him!" His smile fell as he noticed my expression. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. Here goes nothing. "I have to leave soon on a quest for Hecate. I am going to be gone for a year." He stared at me for a few seconds before he smiled.

"Thank you for being honest with me. When do you leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." 

A look of pure mischief overtook his face. 

"Let's make you forever remember this day then. Jason?" I stared at him in confusion. Why would he say Jason's name. Then I felt someone gently kiss my cheek. I turned my head and saw Jason above me. 

He smiled at me. "Hey Nicki. Hooe you're not too sore." 

I stared at him than look back to see Percy naked. I then realized what was about to happen and with difficulty turned the my stomach. Putting my face in the pillows and my ass in the air. Percy chuckled.

"So you weren't kidding when you said he was a wanton little bitch." 

"Why would I lie about something like that?" I felt two things prodding my entrance. They then entered me slowly. I felt a slight sting, but I was already stretched so the pain wasn't as intense as it had been my first time. I heard them both groan. 

"Damn he's tight." Percy moaned. I heard Jason chuckle. 

"As much as I want to ravish my little Nicki, he is obviously still sore from our previous encounter and I doubt he will be very pleased with the prospect of limping around tomorrow. Why don't we take it slow and make love to him?" He said. 

Percy must have agreed because I felt them slowly move out of me. Let out a sultry moan. Gods it felt good. Why couldn't they be rougher?! I felt a hand wrap around my erection, pulling softly. I threw my head back letting out a cry of pleasure. I felt someone kiss my back, slowly making their way up to my neck where they nipped softly. I moaned once again as they moved in and out of me. Soon the other join in with leaving trails of hickeys all over my neck and back. Soon, I felt that strange sensation again and I released into the hand. After a few more thrusts, they came within me, biting my neck. I felt slight burning sensations throughout my body. After a couple more seconds, it went away. They pulled out of me and turned me onto my side, before laying down next to me, Jason spooning me and Percy hugging me. I sighed contentedly. That was the best moment of my life. I was brought back to reality when Jason put his hand in my face. It had my cum on it. 

"Lick it off." He demanded. I immediately did as he said, not wanting a spanking with a soar ass. I heard them chuckle before Jason put his head on top of mine and Percy nuzzled my neck. We soon fell asleep.

~~Time Lapse Since They Are Sleeping~~

I woke up when someone shook me. I looked up and saw Percy and Jason in front of me fully dress and looking nervous. 

"Well it's about time. We've been waiting for forever." My head snapped to the side and saw Hecate sitting on it's dresser with a large and heavy looking truck next to her feet. I sat up and then hissed and pain. She chuckled.

"Young love. It can be a pain in the ass." She said winking at me. I rolled my eyes as she waved her hand. Suddenly the pain went away.

"You're lucky I like you." She stated. She snapped her fingers and I was in my usual clothes smelling great. She then handed me two envelopes and a stick.

"The smaller looking letter is your train ticket. The other is for the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore. The wand is for you to practice magic. It is 11 1/2 inches with a twig from the tree of the dead as its core, a threstal hair and a piece of a dementors robe. It is made of bone. Oh. I almost forgot." 

She snapped her fingers once again and suddenly I had the knowledge of magic spells and how to perform them as well as how to accurately make a potion. 

"You have my blessings so that no one will be suspicious. I will transport you to the head quarters of the order of the phoenix. Good luck." And with that the world went black.


	7. The Wizards and Witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I am thinking of writing a new fanfic that is going to be Nico/OMC. Tge oroblem is tgat I can't choose between the names Nathan and Johnathan. So I was hoping that you guys could comment your opinions and if you don't like the names than you can pick one of your own. That's all for now. Enjoy this new chapter. I hope since some people don't seem to appreciate it or the story or the characters. No names here. On with the chapter.

Nico's POV

When I came to again, I heard people speaking in hushed whispers.

"He just appeared out of the shadows."

"That has to be dark magic."

"I say we spike him with Veritaserum."

"Don't be ridiculous Alastor. He's just a boy."

"Who's using dark magic. For all we know he could be working fo You-Know-Who."

"With all due respect, I'd have to agree with Molly. He's too pretty to be working with You-Know-Who. As you can clearly see. Everyone who works for You-Know-Who is hideous. Take Snivellus for example."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me."

I decided that I had heard enough. I opened my eyes and sat up. They all stopped talking and stared at me. My eyes widened. Before me lay the most bizarre thing I have ever witnessed. Grown men and women were dressed in different types of clothing that appeared to be dresses. I looked around and spotted an elderly man surveying me with twinkling blue eyes behind spectacles. I figured that this must be Dumbledore. Though I had to make sure I was correct.

"Albus Dumbledore?" I asked, staring right a him. He nodded his head. Well I was right after all. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the letter Hecate gave me that was addressed to him and walked over to him, giving it to him. He took it and read over it before giving a little nod.

"Alright Mr. Di Angelo. Take your belongings and place them upstairs. Then come back to this room. We will discuss why you are here in a minute to the others." He said. I nodded my okay, picked my belongings up, and exited the room. Once I was outside of the room, I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw a group of people in the floor above staring at me. There were four people with fiery red hair, two if which looked to be twins. There was another boy who could be Percy's look-a-like except for the fact that this boy's eyes were more emerald than "sea-green". And last, but not least, there stood Hermione Granger, Daughter of Hecate. She looked at me curiously and I gave her a look that said not to say anything. She nodded slightly as to not attract attention. I waved at them and carried my bags up the stairs to them. I figured that if I wanted this quest to be successful than I needed to become friends with them so I decided to be friendly to them.

"Hello. My name's Nico Di Angelo. Dumbledore told me to bring my stuff upstairs, but I'm not sure where I should out them. Do you know where I should put them?" I asked.

That seemed to snap them out of whatever trance they were in because the twins spoke up.

"You can bunk with us.-"

"Yes that would be fantastic.-"

"We would love your company. -"

"Let me get your bags.-"

"Come with us.-"

"We'd love to get to know you better."

I stared at them, absolutely bewildered. Then I followed them up another flight of stairs to a room. The one who didn't have my bags held the door open for me. I smiled at him and walked inside. I looked around. There wasn't anything very fancy about it besides two beds and a couple of strange colored things and some moving pictures. I smiled. It was perfect. I kissed them both on the cheek and went to leave the room. 

"I'll be back in a few. Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about some things. I'll see you two later..." I looked at them with raised eyebrows. They both grinned.

"I'm Gred."

"And I'm Forge."

"And we're the Weasley Twins!" 

I grinned. "Clever. Fred and George." They stared at me.

"Wow.-" 

"You're-" 

"Brilliant! "

I bowed and left the room shaking my head and smiling. Those two were hilarious. I reentered the room and everyone went silent. Dumbledore pulled out a stick- no, a wand- and a chair appeared. I sat down in it and Dumbledore gestured for me to speak. 

"Hello. My name is Nico Di Angelo. I am a demigod. Half human and half god. I am a son of Hades, Lord of the Dead and Underworld and the god of riches. I have come here under the orders of a very powerful goddess named Hecate, the creator of your world. She has informed me of your war and has instructed me to protect Harry Potter against the Dark Wizard that you know as Voldemort or You-Know-Who or the Dark Lord or any other name you would like to call him. Now you are probably thinking, 'Why would the goddess send someone so young and small and weak looking to protect Harry against someone as powerful as the Dark Lord?' Well that's because I've had my fair share of war. I've been in two wars, The Second Titan War and The Second Giant War. I have came out alive, but with scars deeper than any physical wound. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love which is why I will do all that is in my power to protect Harry and help him defeat Voldemort." By the end of my speech by had tears in my eyes, remembering all who had died in order to ensure that we would win. They all nodded looking at me with either pity or respect. Then the meeting proceeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't mention what they talked about in the meeting. I couldn't think of anything interesting to write. Anyways. Pretty soon Nico is going to Hogwarts. What house should he be in? Comment below.


	8. I Met Sirius and Remus Up-close and Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico, Sirius, and Remus really get to know each other. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. Stupid graduation rehearsals and all that other stuff left me drained. So i shall update twice. Anyways, keep the comments coming. What house should Nico end up in? Comment.

Nico's POV

 

After awhile, the meeting was _finally over_ and so far, I had learned the following:

 

Snape was a total dick, yet handsome. He would be my Potions Master. Yipee! Note the sarcasm. He also hated Sirius and Remus a whole lot. Wonder why.

 

Sirius was a dick as well, but really handsome. He was a supposed mass murderer who betrayed the Potter's (Harry's parents) to Voldemort and killed some Muggles (non-magic folk) and Peter Pettigrew, but that was false. Peter was the traitor and framed Sirius as well as his death. I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't such a cocky jerk.

 

Remus was overall a great guy and really handsome as well even with his scars, which i found out was due to him becoming and being a lycanthrope or werewolf. I'd find out more about him later.

 

Alastor Moody a.k.a Mad-Eye Moody really lived up to his name. He seemmed a tad bit mad to me, though I suppose that came from his experience. He was an ex-Auror, which I found out was sort of like the police of the wizarding world, and had been involved in the first war against Voldemort.

 

Nymphadora Tonks was a very kind yet clumsy woman and preferred to be called Tonks. She was also an Auror. She was also a metamorphmagus, which means that she can change herself at will.

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt was an Auror as well and quite handsome if you ask me. If I weren't in a relationship, I'd date him.[  
](https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Muggles%27_Guide_to_Harry_Potter/Magic/Metamorphmagus)

 

Molly Weasley was your stereotypical housewife. Although she was quite annoying if you ask me. She kept babying me during the meeting because I revealed what I'd gone through and I was ready to snap at her, but she was too nice and, I imagine, quite sensitive. So i said nothing.

 

Arthur Weasley was Molly's husband. He worked for the Ministry and was a fairly nice guy.

 

Personally, I could  go on forever about everyone else, but i was hungry so i headed downstairs. To my surprise, Molly was already downstairs making dinner. How she got down her before me? I haven't the slightest idea. I guess she heard me enter because she turned and smiled at me.

"Nico. Would you be a dear and tell everyone to come downstairs for dinner? It's almost ready." She asked. I nodded. Her smile stretched across her face.

"Thank you." I nodded once again and left. Just as I was exiting the kitchen, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermoine, Ron, and Harry came in. Looks like all that was left to get was Sirius and Remus. 

 

_Why weren't they downstairs already if they were in the same meeting we were in minus the other teens?_

 

Then I remembered the tiny touches they shared when no one, but me was looking and my cheeks lit up slightly. 

 

_That explained it. This is going to be really awkward._

 

I got to a door labeled "Sirius" and paced outside it for a couple of minutes. 

 

_What do I do? Do i knock on the door or do i just wait for them to come out? No. I can't do that. Then, if someone comes and checks why we haven't returned yet and sees me standing outside the door, they might get outed and I don't know if they want to know yet. That leaves me with one choice. I have to be brave._

 

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes, but felt like hours, the door opened and a shirtless Remus appeared. I gasped.

 

 _Damn! He's even sexier without a shirt on. Oh, I'd love to rip the rest of his clothes off and ride him. I bet his dick is_ huge.  _And just take a look at those abs. They are golden._

 

I was brought out of my thoughts by his voice.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk. I retract my previous statement. He is nice at times, but could be a cocky dick. 

I decided to stoop to his level. "Yes I do." His smirk widened.

"Why don't you prove it to me?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is."

I then lunged at him and captured his lips in mine, grinding my hips against his. He let out a growl and pulled me into the room, closing and locking the door before slamming me against it. He ripped my shirt and pants off before throwing me onto the bed. I let out a gasp, but before i could do anything else, another pair of lips caught mine and a very naked body pushed itself between my legs grinding its dick against my clothed one. I let out a moan into that wonderful mouth. Then, the person broke the kiss and grinned down at me. Sirius.

"Like that?" He asked with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no. It was positively terrible." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. He grinned before he began sucking and biting my neck while pulling my underwear off and grinding his dick against my hole. In the midist of my pleasure, i didn't hear the sound of Remus's pants and boxers hitting the floor. I did notice when Sirius stopped grinding on me and sat on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw his cock inches from my face. I gave me an expectant look and I took it into my mouth sucking hard on it. He moaned and shoved it deep into my throat, forcing me to deep throat him. I then felt something wet enter my ass and moaned bucking against the intruder, silently begging for more. After awhile, I felt Sirius start to convulse and he then came deep in my throat. I felt a tightening sensation in my stomach and knew i was about to come, but then the intruder was pulled out of me and Sirius got off me. I saw Remus come up from my legs and realized that I was feeling his tongue the entire time. He then lined up his dick by my hole and slowly pushed in. I felt that familiar stretch again and moaned. When he was finally in, I put my hand on my stomach and felt the bulge where his dick was. I stroked it and he shuddered. I realized he could feel it and smirked. Then i saw Sirius staring and the two of us and felt bad. I was the intruder here. I might as well allow him some more pleasure. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. I nodded my head towards my lower body and he looked at me hesitantly before complying once he saw I wasn't joking. He nudged Remus over and pushed in. After a couple of minutes, I nodded and they slammed their dicks in and out of me hard and fast. I didn't need to say anything. They exactly what to do. It wasn't long before i came and soon the followed. After they regained their strength, they pulled out and lay on either side of me.

"Hey. What did you want anyways?" Sirius asked me. I gave a start.

"Molly said to tell you guys to come downstairs. That dinner was almost ready." I replied. They both nodded.

"We'll eat later." I couldn't agree more.


	9. Meet Me At The Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I have a explanation for my absence. First, it was because i had no Wi-Fi and my phone wasn't working. Then, it was because of school.And finally, it was because I had lost inspiration for it. I haf spiralled into a deep depression and couldn't out of it. At some point i wanted to just give up and die, but then i met a friend. She helped me get better and for that I am grateful. Just recently she discovered my fanfics and was annoyed that i didn't update for a long time so she made me sit down and write.So now here I am. Updating. You have my friend to thank. Sorry for the long rant. I hope you enjoy. To those who are new and wonder why I updated so fast before and so slow now, aside from the reasons above, well that is becausr I was copying and pasting from my Wattpad account. My account is CrazyFlower123. My fanfiction.net account is HephaestusRocks. As you can see, I dislike spaces in my usernames. :) Also I am posting a one-shot so go check thag out. Love you. <3

Disclaimer: As you can see, I'm obviously not Rick Riordan otherwise I'd make some very noticeable changes if you know what I mean.

 

 

Nico’s POV:

Grey and white. That's all I saw when I opened my eyes. There was grey mist everywhere I could see and three paths going in three different directions: behind me, in front of me, and to the left of me.

“Hecate.” I breathed.

I heard a small chuckle.

“That is correct my dear. How are you?”

A tall yet startlingly beautiful women, or more so goddess, appeared before me. With her she had a dog and a polecat. 

“Majorly confused. What was that and why am I here?” I asked.

She gave me a sad smile. 

“Your fate is a very sad one. You are a very respectable young man and you have done a lot to bring safety upon our Parthenon at the cost of your own safety and very nearly your own sanity. For that I am thankful. So I will help you. As of right now, you are passed out on the floor of the hallway where the Weasley twins will find you. Now. As to the vision you saw… Well, that is a foreseeable future and something I wouldn't want you to suffer through. As you can see, you have three choices: Return to your current path, go to the foreseeable future. Or forget about the quest as a whole.”

I stood there stunned for a moment before stopping to consider my options. After a moment, I had decided.

“I choose…”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
.  
.  
A/N- Just kidding. Did you really think I would do that to you? XD  
.  
.  
.  
“I choose to return to my current path.” I said with absolute conviction.

“Are you sure? There is pain and hardships ahead of you.”

My mind was already made up. “I'm sure.”

“Okay. Good bye, Nico Di Angelo. I wish you the best of luck.”

With that, everything faded into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy update. I'm not in the best of positions what with my grandmother dying. For those who read my other story. I'll be making it a two shit as you wish, but I don't know if I'll update today. Also, for those who do read this chapter I have to ask you 2 very vital things:  
> 1) Is there anyone who would like to be my beta?  
> 2) Which would you rather? I continue to be at Sirius's family house or I take them to Hogwarts already?  
> The reason I ask you these things is because comment about my errors are starting to annoy me, especially when you do it anonymously. If you're going to say something rude at least do it with an account. Don't be rude if you haven't even wrote a story yourself. It just makes you look bad. Another reason is I kinda feel like I'm dragging the story, but I want to know your opinions. They mean a lot to me. Anyways, try to enjoy my crappy work.

Disclaimer: You already know the drill. I don't own any concepts except my own. Jk Rowling and Rick Riordan own these things. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction right now.

 

Nico's POV (As usual, wow I really need to switch things up.)

 

When I woke up, I felt something hot on my forehead. I heard twin sighs of relief.

 

"Finally-"

 

"You're-"

 

"Awake."

 

I felt a smile appear on my face, despite my efforts to conceal it. Figures, even when they're stressed out, they still speak in sync and finish each others sentences. I opened my eyes and saw Fred and George's faces hovering over me, Fred with a bowl of water in hand and George fiddling with a... Thing.

 

' _ **What the Hades is that?'**_

 

They both started laughing, confusing me for a moment, before I realised I had spoken out loud. My checks flushed with embarrassment.

 

George smiled. "This, my friend, is a puking pastel."

 

"You just pop one side in your mouth during class and you'll be puking your guts out."

 

"The teacher will send you to Madame Pomfrey and as soon as they do-"

 

"You shove the other half down and your cured."

 

"Brilliant isn't it?"

 

They looked at me expectantly.

 

"So... Like a get out of jail free card?" I asked hesitantly.

 

They blinked. "What the bloody hell is that?"

 

I gapped at them for a minute.

 

' _ **But Percy told me everyone knew about Monopoly!'**_  

 

 _ **'Then I though back to the robes. Of course they wouldn't know what Monopoly is**_.' 

 

I sighed. "Its nothing. Just a muggle game."

 

They looked at each other and grinned. 

 

"You must-"

 

"Teach us-"

 

"This game-"

 

"Nico-bear."

 

They cracked up laughing at the death glare I gave them.

 

_**'The nerve! How dare they call me such a repulsive name?!'** _

 

"Aw!!! Is little Nicky angry?" (A/N- They said this in a baby voice.)

 

I huffed and turned away from them. I cried out as I felt someone on top of me.

 

"Get off!" My voice was muffled by the pillow.

 

I felt arms encircle my waist.

 

"We're sorry Nicky. Please forgive us."

 

I sighed internally. Dammit Fred! I can't resist that cute voice. I nodded slowly, trying not to suffocate. Fred rolled off me allowing me to breathe. 

 

"Oh!"

 

I looked up and saw Fred reach for something. I followed his movements and saw he had a plate of food. Wow. It looked so delicious. As if hearing my thoughts, my stomach growled.

 

They both laughed.

 

"Someone's hungry." George inquired.

 

I looked around and saw him fiddling with more of those things.

 

"Oh. I almost forgot."

 

I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

 

"Don't tell mum about these, shed kill us. She already banned us from making some." He said.

 

I nodded and mimed a lip-locking gesture.

 

(A/N- I didn't really know how to describe that whole zipping the lips and locking it gesture in 2 words so I put that.)

 

They smiled.

 

"Open wide!" Fred tried to feed me, but I shook my head.

 

"In my religion, we must provide a sacrifice for the gods before we eat."

 

They looked at me quizzically.

 

"Do you have a brazier or fire?"

 

They nodded and Fred pulled out his wand, creating a fire.

 

"Ready when you are."

 

I grabbed some of the chicken and threw it into the fire, quickly muttering a prayer to Hades and Hecate, before reaching for the plate of food.

 

"Nuh uh! I'm feeding you mister." Fred said.

 

"I can feed myself."

 

"I know, but I want to feed you.'

 

I let out a sigh of recognition. "Fine."

 

Fred let out a squealing noise and began to feed me. And if my heart fluttered atbthat noise, I paid no attention to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bolded, italicized, and underlined parts are Nico's thoughts. Also in wanted Fred and George to accept Nico's religion like that because the seem like really cool guys and the book so I really wanted to portray that here.


End file.
